


Celebrating Our Win

by DreyDrey, OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Celebrations, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreyDrey/pseuds/DreyDrey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn(a) and Alex(o) are very happy about winning their first home game. They end up celebrating their win together in the locker room after everyone else leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Ashlex**

**Writers:** [ **aud-89**](http://aud-89.tumblr.com/) **and** [ **osolonewsday**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

Ashlyn sat in her locker, sipping her Gatorade. Opening night in Orlando exceeded expectations. The locker room was crazy with excitement after their 3-1 win. Putting her towel over lap, she wanted to hide the boner. Following Alex Morgan into the locker room was a great sight, but it was also torture. She looked over and saw Alex texting, assuming it was Carli again checking up after the game.

A few minutes had passed in the locker room, most of the girls were in various states of undress, but Ashlyn wasn’t and neither was Alex. Quite frankly, right now Alex Morgan was the only other person Ashlyn cared to look at; she had sort of blinders on for the strikers. She tried to play it cool, giving herself a little period to regroup and hopefully give her time to calm down too.

Alex smiled; Moe was sending her funny shots of a pouty Carli. Apparently, the national team midfielder thought she deserved pity sex just because she was injured. The young forward might have volunteered if the situation was different, but she had plans for the night. Ashlyn Harris, aka “the brick wall”, had truly saved their butts when they had still been running around like chickens with their heads cut off trying to get their flow. No one mentioned it now, but there had been several mistakes in the beginning. Alex planned to at least take her friend out for drinks.

The blonde keeper came up huge. Alex was sure that Jill had been watching the game. There was no way the head coach for the national team hadn’t been impressed with Ashlyn’s performance. Alex really wanted to see her Pride teammate make the roster for Rio.

The Pride team were celebrating, but everyone kind of left Ashlyn alone. She was the oldest player on the team at 30. The rest of the team, with the exception of Alex, kind of gave the keeper a wide berth even now after seeing how silly the tall woman could be. Out of the corner of her eye, Alex watched her teammate like she had been doing ever since the blonde started with the national team in 2013.

The omega saw Ash put the towel in her lap. She had been around alphas enough to know what that meant. The forward put down her phone sending a ‘thumbs up’ emoji to Carli after receiving a pick of Morgan on her knees sucking the injured alpha’s cock. Alex would’ve normally sent a teasing text, but her mind was elsewhere. The girl was on a mission. She had to know who was making her teammate get a hard on. Ali wasn’t there so the blonde had been given a carte blanche.

Alex eyed her teammates before moving across the room to Ashlyn; several near nude players congratulated her on the game. She smiled politely, but barely even noticed their words. Her mind was still on the keeper.

Ashlyn’s eyes went wide as she saw Alex approach her. She went back to sipping her Gatorade and pulled out her phone. She said thanks to Ali for her congratulations before tossing her phone on top of her clothes.  “Oh hey Alex,” she said looking up at her teammate. She tried to act a little surprised that the striker had come over. Luckily for Ashlyn, Alex was still fully clothed. The keeper was turned on enough as it was, she didn’t need Alex to be naked at the moment. “So, what’s up?” Ash asked, trying her best to not say or do anything stupid.

Alex gave her a teasing smile. “Oh you know, this...that...or maybe I’m just wondering who gave my friend a massive boner?” The forward giggled at the look of horror Ashlyn was giving her. “I mean a towel. How could you think I wouldn’t notice? You used to do that all the time when Ali changed.”

“I know, I know, but they don’t know that.” Ashlyn paused; she sat there for a second hoping to come up with a good lie. “Ali just sent me some pics, and we did some quick sexting. She wanted to congratulate me on the game.” Ashlyn nodded quickly as the lie was actually a pretty good one and even got herself believing it a bit. She didn’t say anything after that, instead looking up slightly to try and read Alex’s reaction.

The striker had been watching her friend out of the corner of her eye since they had gotten to the locker room. She knew that Ash hadn’t picked up her phone until just before the younger woman had gotten to her. Though, she thought it was absolutely adorable that the blonde felt the need to lie. It wasn’t like Alex was a stick in the mud. She didn’t care if the alpha found one of their teammates cute. Hell, she’d probably even help talk the keeper up to whomever the older woman had a crush on.

Alex decided to have some fun with Ashlyn though. She noticed the pink phone (Ali’s case) sitting loosely in Ash’s hand. With her quick striker reflexes, she grabbed the hideously pink device out of the keeper’s hand and danced away from the alpha’s attempt to reclaim her phone.

“Alex, Alex, come on, give it back,” Ashlyn whined trying to get the phone back from Alex. “Please don’t do this,” she said now begging. “I don’t think Ali would want you to see any of the pictures or texts.” Ashlyn folded her arms and now started giving the star forward a little pout. She reached her hand out to Alex, “come on, can I please just have my phone back?”

The shorter girl felt slightly bad, but not bad enough to stop teasing the keeper. She leaned in as she handed back the phone. Her mouth brushed the blonde’s ear as she whispered, “I know Ali didn’t send you any texts. You’ve had that towel on your lap before you even touched your phone.” She pulled back looking around thankful that everyone was too drunk or busy chatting to notice them. She lowered her voice as she spoke not wanting any of their closer teammates to hear them. “By the way, you’re boner is now very obvious.”

Ashlyn quickly sat back down and covered herself back up. “Thanks,” she said kind of nervous and a little ashamed. She looked around and watched, waiting to make sure none of the other girls had seen the tent in her shorts. The keeper couldn’t help but notice the smug look on Alex’s face, she could tell that the forward was really proud of herself for putting all of this together.

The forward was happy. She laughed one last time before leaving the keeper to herself. She didn’t think Ashlyn’s face could take becoming any redder. Her blushing might become permanent from embarrassment. The younger girl stripped off her top tossing it at Ashlyn like she used to do on the national team. She loved tossing her sweaty jersey at the alphas on the uswnt when they had a boner. “Here, maybe this’ll help you hide that.”

Alex stripped off the rest of her kit tossing it into her cubby before going into the showers. The rest of the team was just finishing in the locker room. Alex only hoped that whoever was into Ash might at least notice the keeper was still clothed and go talk to her. If the Pride team was even half as observant as Alex, they might notice something was off.

It had been several months since the striker had been with an alpha. Her last time had been some drunken one-night stand. Before that, she had been dating Tobin, who found Press was her meant-to-be mate. It had been an accident when the two had collided during practice, their lips making contact. By the glow that surrounded the two, Alex had known things were over for her and Toby.

The striker was becoming desperate for a little alpha contact. She was even starting to see her best friend, Ashlyn Harris, as an option. Unfortunately, the keeper seemed to be into another teammate. Alex was willing to be a champ about it and still help the older woman get her girl. She was nothing if not a good matchmaker. She had helped O’Harli get together for the first time.

Ashlyn’s mouth dried up upon seeing a wet naked Alex reenter the room. She had already told their teammates to go ahead back to their houses or to whatever clubs they wanted to go get drunk at. She would wait around for Alex to finish up. Looking down Ashlyn tried to occupy herself so she wasn’t staring at Alex. Unfortunately, it didn’t work as Ashlyn was now staring. She noticed everything about the girl; the things that jump out at her though were the forward’s hard nipples, washboard stomach, strong, thick, muscular thighs and that tight, toned ass. Ashlyn quickly shook her head, trying to get herself out of her trance.

Alex toweled off the remaining droplets of water from her body. She saw that only Ashlyn was there still with a towel and the striker’s jersey in her lap. “Did you at least talk to the girl that has you in knots?”

The younger woman bent over wiggling her ass as she put her air up into a towel bun to dry. Turning back around she noticed a little glob of drool hanging out of the keeper’s mouth. She tilted her head to the side pointing the spot on her own face. “You got a little something…”

Ashlyn started, when Alex bent over she got a nice view of both the striker’s holes. Ashlyn wiped her face, turning red, “no I didn’t.” The keeper stood up and started stripping; she was comfortable to do so now since it was just her and Alex. “I didn’t think it was a very good time or place, ya know?”

The brunette’s eyes immediately went to the tented shorts watching as the fabric was pulled down revealing a hard cock sticking straight out. Alex swallowed hard. It had been so long since she had seen a penis that wasn’t on her computer screen, and she really just wanted it to fuck her. Several of their teammates were alphas, but none appealed to her like the keeper’s did in that moment.

She swallowed thickly taking in Ashlyn’s toned form. “Someone’s really hard? You going to take care of that yourself?” Alex gestured to the older woman’s boner. There was no one left in the locker room with them. The striker only really saw one option, even if she wanted to take care of the alpha’s boner for her. She knew her body was already itching for the alpha to take her. Ashlyn could no doubt smell her desire. She was only a day away from her heat.

Ashlyn paused a bit tossing her shorts to the floor. “Eh,” She shrugged as her kit was now lying on the floor. “I will just take care of it in the shower.” Ashlyn slowly started to gather her toiletries, looking back at her teammate. “Unless,” Ashlyn stopped and looked back at Alex, shaking her head “nah forget it, never mind.” With that Ashlyn grabbed a towel and started to walk to the shower.

Alex, still naked herself, grabbed her teammates arm. The blood in her brain was now in her throbbing clit. Any other day, when she wasn’t running off the high of winning, she wouldn’t have stopped Ashlyn. But something the keeper’s tone made her pause. “What were you going to say?”

Looking down Ashlyn let out a sigh. “I was going to say you could take care of it,” Ashlyn stood there wishing she hadn’t said anything. She gave an obviously fake laugh, “you know what, just forget I said that. I was joking. Haha.” Turning away from Alex, she started to walk away.  

* * *

 

**Osolonewsday: New ‘Mating Season’ chapter up tomorrow. Working on prompts. Send me yours** [ **here**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **and view my other prompts** [ **here**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/prompts) **.**

**Aud89:** [ **Tumblr here** ](http://aud-89.tumblr.com/) **if you wanna send a prompt or shoot the breeze. Thanks for reading as always.**


	2. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn and Alex enjoy each other

Alex’s mouth pressed into Ashlyn’s without warning. She could not contain her lust any longer now that the keeper had admitted to wanting her help with relieving her boner. The striker had known the older woman long enough to know that the keeper had not been joking. There had to be some desire in there as well. It was enough for the omega. Alex had thought of Ashlyn as a possible bedmate after they moved to Orlando and had become closer.

The two did everything together. Blue liked his Auntie Ashlyn more than the pup’s own mommy. Alex was constantly calling the blonde to go shopping or hang out. Finally acting on her feelings, it was as though something had been realized inside the striker. She had held onto her attraction for so long that it felt like a physical weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

Ashlyn kissed Alex back, her hands making their way down the forward’s back until she was cupping her ass. She gave one cheek a little smack, sliding her tongue into Alex’s mouth. Gripping the omega’s ass Ashlyn picked her up, kissing her again. Breaking the kiss, Ashlyn looked up at Alex, “I’ve wanted this for so fuckin’ long.”

Wetness flooded down the omega’s thighs. She hadn’t realized just how long, until that moment, that she had wanted the other woman. Her mouth dove back in her teeth attacking the keeper’s bottom lip. Nipping on it before letting go, she felt like a piece of her was being put back in place for the first time.

Their naked bodies meshed together. Being taller, Ashlyn’s breasts rested on top of the midfielder’s smaller ones. The older woman’s hard cocked pressed against Alex’s stomach smearing the toned abs with precum. “I want you so badly,” the omega whimpered, “It’s been so long.”

Ashlyn moaned, not able to take her hands off the omega’s ass. She found herself starting to grind her cock against Alex’s abs. “Where you wanna do this,” Ashlyn asked trying to slow things down a bit. The keeper smiled looking down at Alex, starting to rub her ass now.

“Go sit in your chair,” the younger girl said, pushing the alpha away from her. Ashlyn was reluctant not wanting to break contact with Alex. She relented finally moving to the chair, glad that the omega did not leave her for long.

Ashlyn sat down in her chair, stroking her cock with a huge grin on her face. Not able to take her eyes off Alex, “what do you have in mind?” The alpha asked, already ready to burst.

The alpha was in a haze of lust, her dominance showing as her pheromones clouded the air. Alex wasn’t fairing much better. Her inner omega was begging to be fucked. The younger woman moved forward, hips swaying, her eyes never leaving the hard cock in front of her. She fell to her knees in front of the keeper. She looked up into lustful eyes. “You were so great tonight. I’m going to give you your reward now.”

The omega’s mouth enveloped Ashlyn’s hard cock swallowing the thick meat. The blonde’s hands went to the striker’s head pushing it up and down helping her keep a steady pace. It wasn’t a well-known fact, but Alex didn’t have a gag reflex allowing her to easily swallow the long cock down her throat.

Ashlyn moaned, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. It had been a while since she had been serviced. The omega’s mouth was so warm and wet. Occasionally she’d thrust her hips up into Alex. “Fuck Alex,” Ash moaned looking down, “you’re just a dirty little omega cock sucker, aren’t you?” Ashlyn usually didn’t jump to this type of dirty talk so soon, but she was just so horny she couldn’t control herself.

Alex’s preheat pheromones surrounded them compelling the two to be together in the most primal form. Hearing Ashlyn words only got the omega more turned on. She had not felt like this since her breakup with Tobin. The striker allowed the still hard cock to fall from her lips. “You want to see dirty?”

The younger woman’s eyes were almost completely black as her pupils consumed the blue that had been there before. Her body moved of its own violation, as she stood moving towards Ashlyn. Her legs spread wide with one hand on Ashlyn’s shoulder to steady herself and the other on the throbbing cock, she sat down allowing the blonde to enter her tight canal for the first time.

Ashlyn moaned as she put her hands on Alex's ass, squeezing it. “Fuck,” is all she could moan as she started thrusting into Alex slowly. It had been too long since Ashlyn had been in an omega. Leaning forward she took one of Alex's hard nipples in her mouth, sucking and licking.

The striker’s arms laced behind the older woman’s neck, allowing her to support herself as she rode her new lover. Alex bounced up and down in time with the alpha’s thrusts. Both began to pick up their pace. The only thing that had been in the omega since her last heat had been a plastic dildo. She missed the feel of alpha, the throbbing, and pulsing meat pole inside of her pulling an orgasm from her.

Their skin started to smack together, echoing off the locker room walls. “Alex,” Ashlyn groaned “I am not gonna last long.” Ashlyn felt so stupid saying this, but it had been so long since she had been in an omega in the raw.

“It’s ok,” the omega panted feeling her own orgasm approaching, “Cum inside of me, Ash. Make me yours!”

Alex bounced harder as she felt the alpha’s knot forming inside of her. It stretched her pushing into her g-spot. It was enough for the omega. Her pussy started fluttering, milking the hard cock of its seed before Ashlyn could reach her peak.

Ashlyn moaned as she started to cum, flooding Alex’s pussy. She kept thrusting forward; trying to make sure she got every drop out. “Alex, fuck.” Ashlyn was breathing heavy, practically panting. “Wow, that was so hot,” she said leaning forward kissing the striker.

Their tongues played with each other. The forward was still hot. She didn’t think it would happen, but fucking the alpha had sent her into heat earlier. She needed more. Alex needed to be filled until Ashlyn’s cum was forced to leak past her knot when there was no more room inside of the omega. The two were in for a long night.

* * *

 

**Wasn’t the best post-editing job, sorry. But we really wanted to get this up for y’all. Anyway... give me your prompts on tumblr if you’d like.**


End file.
